Pain
by Tu
Summary: Rogue has to care for two children that have problems of their own. Rogan in later chapters.


Title: Pain

Author: J.T.Cleo

E-mail:

Rating: Pg (cursing)

Series/Sequel: NA

Season: After X-Men 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any related characters or places contained forthwith. Annie and Jack are mine.

Author notes: This story deals with prejudice and the effects it has on children. I'm A Survivor is by Reba McEntire from her Greatest Hits Volume III CD. Any and all comments are welcome.

If I get five reviews or more, I take it that you want me to continue this story anda new chapter will be added

* * *

Rogue walked down the street laughing with her friends. It was one of those rare times when the students from Xavier's School For Gifted Children were allowed to leave school. After the attack on the school, Professor Xavier was more suspicious about letting them leave. It was a perfect afternoon. Not to hot not to cold. A few clouds were in the sky. Rogue took a deep breath and smiled. It was rare for her to be truly enjoying herself. Since the incident at Alkali Lake, Rogue had been thrust into the roll that Jean's death had left open. The students seemed more willing to seek her out and talk then any of the teachers. Storm said it was because she was closer to there own age. Xavier had put her in charge of new students orientation and counseling. Between this and school and training, she didn't have a lot of time to herself. She had also begun to help retrieve new students after Cerebro located them. Scott was teaching her how to fly the Blackbird as well. 

"Marie, hello," a voice called out," How are you doing today?"

Rogue turned and smiled." Hello, Mrs. Smith, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good. Look could I see you at the office in a few hours. I need your help with something." Mrs Smith said quietly.

Rogue nodded and watched her walk away. A few months ago Mrs. Smith had shown up at the school with a new student. He had mutated at one of the local group homes and was out of control. Mrs. Smith had heard had that Xavier took in children like Blaze. She and Rogue had met and began working together to move children to the school.

"Rogue, come on. We're getting some sodas. Those cute guys from Creastfield are here." Jubilee said pulling Kitty toward the dinner.

"Yeah, we can mess with their heads." Kitty said laughing.

Rogue laughed and caught up with them. As they entered the dinner Bobby fell in line behind them.

"Hey Rogue. Hey guys." He said nervously.

"Hey Bobby." Rogue said. She and Bobby had called it quits in there relationship. He deserved more then she could give him. The odds were that even with years of training she would never be able to touch anyone's skin again. She knew he was dating a girl from three rooms down, she couldn't think of her name. But the girl was nice.

Rogue made her way into the Social Services office. She waved at the receptionist and made her way to Mrs. Smith office. She smiled at the children that sit in the hall way as she walked by. Some of them looked so sad that she wanted to hug them. Logan said she was just a big softie. She knocked on the door to Mrs. Smith's office. She was on the phone and waved for Rogue to sit down. She quickly finished her call and hung up.

"Marie, I have a problem that needs your help. Three days ago we got a call from an office in Chicago. A young client of theirs has a child with an 'unusual problem' as they put it. They sent a picture to us and I think it would be best for the child if you were to take custody of her." Mrs. Smith said pulling a file out of a drawer." Her name is Annie. She will be at the train station at seven tonight, track ten. I know it's not fair to just thrust this on to you, but I truly am afraid for her. Her mother has already demanded that she be removed form her home and no foster families will take her."

Rogue took the file and opened it. On the top of the pile of papers was a picture of a little girl. She was no more then four or five. She was very beautiful, with blond hair and green eyes. The only thing unusual about her was that her skin was blue. Rogue sighed. Annie looked like Mystique. Rogue sighed, ten to one Annie was a shape shifter like Mystique. At least at the Mansion she wouldn't end up like Mystique.

"Seven tonight at the train station?" Rogue asked getting up.

"Yes, track ten. Kelly Morris is traveling with her. I told Kelly she had a rare skin disorder, so that was why she's covered from head to toe."

Rogue smiled and left. She made her way back toward the dinner where the students would be picked up. She knew what Annie must feel like, cut off from the rest of the world.

"Hey kido. What's wrong?" Logan asked from his motorcycle. She hadn't even heard him pull up next to her.

"I've got a new student to pick up tonight." She said looking up. She knew Logan would see the pain on her face and worry.

"Hop on, I'll take you back to the house so Charlie and you can talk." He said.

She shoved the folder in her jacket and climbed on behind him. After she wrapped her arms around his waist, he kicked the bike into gear and they took off. She laid her cheek on his back as they flew up the road to the house. Sometimes it seemed that the only time the world was calm was when she was with Logan. She sighed and turned her thoughts from that line of thinking. Rogue knew nothing was likely to happen between Wolverine and her. But Marie held out hope that Logan would one day see her. Being a teenager sucked, Rogue thought. As the bike pulled up to the school, she leaned back. As she got off Logan caught her arm.

"Go talk to Charlie. Come find me when you have to go get this kid. I'll take you." He said.

Rogue nodded and made her way inside. She went straight to the professor's office. She knew he had heard her call to him back at Mrs. Smith's office and he would be waiting for her. She entered and nodded at Storm and Nightcrawler.

"What is going on Marie?" Xavier asked.

Rogue smiled. Xavier and Logan were the only ones who called her Marie any more." There is a new child coming to the school. Mrs. Smith got her file from a social worker in Chicago. Her name is Annie. The problem is that she's a little young." Rogue set the file on the desk.  
Xavier opened it and sighed. "Cerebro should have picked her up by now."

"Maybe Cerebro can't detect her because she is so young. I don't think she has realized she's a mutant. She probably just thinks she has some strange skin disorder." Rogue said sitting down.

Storm moved to see the file. She drew in a sharp breath." She's just a baby. Her parents don't want her."

"Mrs. Smith said her mother demanded that she be taken away." Rogue said sadly." She arrives at seven tonight at the station."

"She is so small…and blue." Nightcrawler said looking at the picture." I was no expecting blue. Thaïs is guet. I will no longer be the only blue person here."

Rogue laughed. Nightcrawler had a thicker skin then anyone at the school. She knew it was from growing up in the circus. Only he would be able to make a joke about something about himself.

"You are going to take care of her I assume?" He asked looking at Rogue.

She nodded." If she'll let me."

Rogue made her way into the train station with Logan. She gave him a half smile. She was scarred out of her mind. Every other kid she had come here to get had been old enough to understand what was happening to them, even if they were unsure of what they were. Here was a child who couldn't understand what was happening to her. Logan gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Come on kid. Track ten's over here. The train should be pulling in an minute." He said.

They made their way to track ten. Rogue knew that Kelly knew who she was and would hand Annie over to her. She found a bench at the top of the stairs and sat down. Logan dropped down next to her.

"Nervous?" he asked," don't worry. You'll be fine. She's going to love you. I mean who wouldn't? Half the kids have a crush on you and the other half think you're their big sister."

Rogue smiled and lay her head on his shoulder." What if she doesn't like us? What if she's so scared of what she is? What if.."

"Hey, let Pretty boy and the others worry about things like that. You should just worry about how you're going to get your homework done with a little kid climbing all over you. I can see it now. 'Marie can we go outside and play?', 'Can I have ice-cream for breakfast?', 'Pony!'"

Rogue laughed and pushed him. A whistle broke through their teasing.

A voice boomed over the speakers. "The seven o'clock train from Chicago is now unloading. All passengers debarking will please proceed to the main floor. We will begin seating fro the seven thirty train to Washing D.C. in ten minutes."

Rogue got up and waited for Kelly. She watched as the passengers streamed by.

"Marie!" a voice called out.

Rogue waved as Kelly came into view. In her arms she was carrying a small child covered from head to toe. Kelly made her way to them. She slipped a small bag off her shoulder and held it out toward Logan.

"Take this will you? She's asleep. I'll try to hand her to you with out waking her up." Kelly said. " I wish all the children I accompany were this easy. She slept most of the way here."

Rogue took Annie from her and smiled." Thank you. "

"No problem. Good luck." Kelly said walking away.

"Excuse me, are you Marie from the Xavier School for Gifted Children?" a voice asked beside her.

Rogue turned and saw a tired looking woman holding the hand of a young child also covered from head to toe." Yes."

"Thank goodness. My name is Erin Frank. I'm with the Seattle Children's Home. I'm brining a student to the school. I wasn't sure if they told you about him."

"I wasn't told about you." Rogue said.

"Look I hate to do this but I need to get back to Seattle as soon as possible. Here is his file. If you have any questions call us. Jack behave for Marie." Erin said shoving a bag and folder at Rogue.

"Jack, is it? My name is Marie and this is Logan and Annie. Come with me and we'll head to the school." Rogue said.

Jack just nodded and took her hand. Logan grabbed his bag and folder and led the way to the car. After getting both kids in the car, Rogue called Storm.

"Storm, it's Rogue. Did someone from the Seattle Children's Home call about picking up a student?"

"Yes, just about twenty minutes ago. I tried your cell."

"I left it in the car. We have him. We're heading back now."

Rogue got in and looked back at Jack. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Logan pulled away and they made their way toward the school.

Rogue turned and looked at Jack." You can take your coat off if you want. No one will say anything where we're going."

Jack slowly removed his coat and stocking capo. Rogue smiled when he was finale reveled. It was like looking at a minni Nightcrawler. Jack looked at the floor. Rogue could see the fear in his eyes.

"Well, I know someone at home who will be very happy to see you and Annie. He's very happy the two of you are coming. You see now he won't be the only person with blue skin." Rogue said smiling at him.

"Really?" Jack said softly.

Rogue nodded. Jack smiled widely from the back seat. Annie poked him in the arm and ran her hand down his arm. Rogue sighed as she watched the two of them. Life wasn't going to be easy for either of them. The world would shun them and fear them because of the color of their skin. They would face ignorance and hatred the rest of their lives. It was true that while at Xavier's they would be loved and accepted, but at some point in their lives they would want to leave and see the world. Rogue sighed. She looked over at Logan as he squeezed her hand.  
"They will be fine," he said staring at her, "They got you. And you have me."

Rogue smiled as they made their way to the school listing to Jack and Annie babble to each other in the backseat.

Rogue sat in her room with Annie. It had been a long week. Annie was afraid of almost everyone. Rogue knew she had been treated trebly at home. Jack was due in any minute. He was a little better then Annie, but he still felt safest with Rogue. She smiled as she rembered Logan's teasing. She was sure she wouldn't be alone in her room for some time. Jack burst threw the door and jumped on the bed. Annie laughed as he did. Annie and Jack had bonded instantly. Rogue knew it was because they were no longer alone.

"Will you singing me a song?" Annie asked softly.

"Of course I will." Rogue said smiling.

I was born tree months too early

The doctor gave me thirty days

But I must've had my mama's will

And God's amazing grace

I guess I'll keep on livin'

Even if this love's to die for

'Cause your bags are packed and I ain't cryin'

You're walking out and I'm not trying

To change your mind 'cause I was born to be

(Chorus: )

The baby girl without a chance

A victim of circumstance

The one who oughta give up, but she's just

Too hard headed

A single mom who works two jobs

Who loves her kids and never stops

With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter

I'm a survivor

I don't believe in self-pity

It only brings you down

May be the queen of broken hearts

But I don't hide behind the crown

When the decks stacked against me

I just play a different game

My roots are planted in the past

And thought my life is changin' fast

Who I am is who I wanna be

The baby girl with out a chance

A victim of circumstance

The one who oughta give up, but she's just

Too hard headed

A single mom who works two jobs

Who loves her kids and never stops

With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter

I'm a survivor

A single mom who works two jobs

Who loves her kids and never stops

With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter

I'm a survivor

But I must've had my mama's will

And God's amazing grace

* * *

TBC? 


End file.
